


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by 5her1ock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Emotional, Episode Fix-It: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, POV John Watson, Sad, Sad John, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Lives, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5her1ock/pseuds/5her1ock
Summary: This fic is within the canon timeline, it's basically just adding a scene to His Last Vow.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is the same as a song by Ben Platt which I think fits the mood of the story. 
> 
> Trigger warning for near death. 
> 
> This story is about as intense as the show itself, as it describes events from the show, so my recommendation is to just self monitor and use caution while reading, because the last thing I want to do is cause anyone unnecessary stress.

John had been dreading this day since the moment he met Sherlock. He thought it had come before, and now that he had just gotten his partner in crime fighting back, he wasn’t about to let this happen.

Sherlock was unconscious, and whoever shot him was already gone. 

This can’t be happening, John thought. Not now, not like this, not after all we’ve been through.

John fought back tears as he applied pressure to the bullet wound. He didn’t know if the paramedics would get there in time. 

“Sherlock,” he whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke, “please don’t do this to me again… there was so much I wanted to say, so much I still want to say, please don’t leave me now.”

He dressed the wound as best as he could, but there was still blood, how was there still blood?

Then the pulse stopped.

“Oh god no, please no,” John said through tears as he began to administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

“Sherlock, listen to me. I’m not going to let you leave me again do you hear? I… I love you. I. Love. You. I know I’m with Mary, and I love her too, but I’ve been in love with you since almost the day we met. Please hear me. I know you’re still here.”

Sherlock’s pulse came back. It was weak but it was there.

John breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped a hand over his lips which had just been on Sherlock’s, if this were any other time in any other situation he would have been glowing and his stomach would have been rife with butterflies. 

“Where are the paramedics dammit!”

He kept one hand on Sherlock’s wrist to monitor his heartbeat. His other hand was interlocked with Sherlock’s. He began to speak again to fill the air while he waited.

“I meant what I said. If you weren’t… whatever it is you are, I would have more than happily been with you, but even if I can’t be with you… I am going to save you, because you are the best human being I have ever known and I will not lose you again.”

Finally, after what felt like hours to John, the paramedics arrived. 

“What happened?” One of them asked John.

“I… I don’t know, I don’t know who shot him. They were gone when I got here, he came up to propose to a girl and next thing I know there’s a bullet in him.”

John couldn’t make himself say anything else. He was too shaken. He followed the paramedics and rode in the ambulance right next to Sherlock. He seemed to come to for a second on the way over and mumbled something that sounded like “it’s raining.”

Once at the hospital, he glimpsed Mary. His wife. God it was so hard to love two people so much. He was an honest man and would never cheat on his wife. He knew Sherlock had been a missed opportunity. If only the man hadn’t faked his own death. For him. How he wished…

He knew he couldn’t linger on fantasy because he had reality now, and he did truly love Mary. But that didn't mean that at the same time he couldn't wish with every fiber of his being that Sherlock would be fine. 

Some doctors approached John.

Oh no. Oh god. This is it. His stomach sank.

“Dr. Watson, he’s stable, he’s going to be fine.”

John almost fell over he was so relieved.

“Never do this to me again,” John said sternly as he walked into the room to see Sherlock.

All Sherlock said was “Mary…” in a whisper.

“What was that?” John said completely confused, his stomach dropped, did Sherlock hear what John had said to him in Magnussen’s office? Before he could try to wake Sherlock up again Greg and Anderson walked into the room, so John left with the pretense of giving them a moment, but actually stepped out to let himself cry a bit where nobody was watching. 

He was brought back to reality when his pregnant wife came racing up the stairs.

He reassured her that Sherlock was going to be fine, he was still curious though as to why Mary’s name was the first to come out of Sherlock’s mouth when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've witten that's kind of gotten like deep and a little bit graphic, so I'm not really sure how to correctly present such fics to those who may read them. Please feel free to let me know in the comments how to do so, because mental health is super important, and I would be saddened if my writing were to cause stress or anxiety for anyone, I only aim to share stories and hopefully be a source of entertainment, or at the very least be something not stressful :D. Hope everyone out there is staying as safe as you can!


End file.
